shadowlovefandomcom-20200213-history
The guardians
Gods. yoU. ARe. Destined. Immortals. And. Never. Sacrifice. is a orginization that immortal beings are masters of certain elements and divine beasts ans protect the living beings on the planet Tenalps each guaridna is assigned to a certain part of a persons daily life and certain things that are in the planet guradians are to not revieve that their guradians to mortals and other beings for they will try to kill em in order to take their place or be begging for power and other selfish wishes guradian contain the power to control of others peoples gift of controlling the elements *naxiro dark is the guardian for the birth and death of people he is able to control the elements darkness and light. he is also a mix of a demon and a angel strange enough when he returned for the rebirth meetin he was challenged bysomeone who thought they were the guardian strange how this never have happened this situation was setled by a battle between them to ddetermined who was the chosen guardina quickly and with style naxiro was the victor and dubbed his partners shadow dark and angel dark as his subs,after seeing heis strengths and power he was chosen to be second in command his divine beast is cerberus a three headed hellhound that guards the gates to shadowworld each head represents a elemt as for darkness for the head with red eyes and light for the head with yellow eyes and for shadowlove or twilight for the head with blue calm eyes in the world he is known as a famous killer and murderer and is wanted for death sentence *knight fang is a half demon and is also one of the many that is able to rebirth and still contain the past life memories aside from hiroko and raine as well as steale he contains the power to manipulate time and make sure the time/space is under control since this world is able to acess to other dimentions and other planets he elements is opbviousy time and space he once on his first time being a guardian he saw a vision of a perfect world where all time and space meet and everything was perfect this he tried to suceed in but failed when tenapls as going out of control and he had to reboot time in order for everyone to forget he chose woulf moon to become his sub seeing how they sometimes see eye to eye when it comes to humans in the world he is known as a time monk where people have come so they can go back in time and rstart their lifes which is why he chose to live in the ruins of his utopia city called ruin city his divine beast or beasts are the twin dragons of darkness and light for some reason they control elemets with his. the one called dracul is a darkness dragon that controls space and plans on taking reevenge for sealing him in the shadow world and the other is call drocal which a small ageless baby dragon of light and can control time that was the one who helped the legandary twilight guradian into sealing dracul *captian raine is the leader of the guardians and is also captian of a pirate ship called the ss. parade she is the guradian of the sea and water and can control wind and water making her able to control clouds and weather sometimesfirst when he came to the meeting she didnt have memory and when she was elected to be leader the memories came pouring in causing her to be wiser than all the others. her sub is her first mate who in the crew is the only one to know she is the guardian. she is a world reknowned terasure hunter that serches the waters for the divine monster called hydrago lair in order to gain the terasure he protects *dr. steale is the stragest of all the other guardians and is a scientist trying to get rid of time so hell never die nor age and seeks to find the way for his daughter who is also his sub he has the power to control technology but actually merged himself with technology to gain more control causing him to age less quickly and be unable to rebirth as the other guardians do. to the world he is a famous scientist that seeks out medicine to cure all dieseases *hiroko ira is a spirit that controls peoples dreams and nightmares with her element sof light and fire she lives in peoples dreams but searches for naxiros due to them becoming engaged in the old live and she plans to finally get married to him but naxior doenst recall this for his doesnt have the ability to love nor remember the past life also when naxiro was born he is a empty soul of her real fiance rouki dark but never bothered to tell her this for he never questions someone truth even if its false unless told to